


Tonight's Not the Only Night

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Cunning Linguist Joke, F/F, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Janice hopes she doesn’t have one of the goddamn dreams again.





	Tonight's Not the Only Night

She hopes she doesn’t have one of the goddamn dreams again. She’s sick of waking up with wetness between her legs and a dissatisfaction she’ll never be able to remedy. She’s sick of not being able to look her travelling companion in the eye in the morning. Mel has such beautiful blue eyes behind those specs of hers…

In her dreams, Janice looks Mel in the eye. Gazes locked on each other, she thrusts her leg between Mel’s and they move together in perfect harmony and Mel knows just know to touch her and Janice knows just how to make Mel scream and she listens to Mel’s “oh lords” and “oh mys” until she’s dizzy.

She hopes she doesn’t have one of those dreams tonight.

This weekend, they’re stuck in Southampton until the next transatlantic crossing. The ships don’t sail often enough for Janice’s liking, since it’s wartime. She hates waiting, especially when it’s not safe in this country, or in this whole part of the world. She’s an archaeologist, not a goddamn soldier. She doesn’t mind danger when it’s personal, but if she dies here in England it won’t be for who she is but because she’s in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Motel rooms are hard to come by in Europe these days, and which is why Janice finds herself sliding into a tiny bed next to Melinda Pappas, who watches her with squinting eyes.

“Are you all right there, Janice?” Mel asks in her Southern accent, noticing Janice’s hesitation.

“I’m fine,” she snaps. “Thank you kindly,” she adds to soften her words.

“Mm hmm.” Mel raises her eyebrows, smiling a little. It reminds Janice of the sort of expression Xena might pull in the scrolls.

“Get some sleep,” Janice says, turning off the lamp.

“Why, Miss Janice, I do not need your permission to go to sleep in a bed that _I_ paid for.”

“Fine, don’t sleep. It’s up to you.” Janice rolls over, taking most of the thin duvet with her, and falls asleep in seconds. She’s used to sleeping anywhere she can, so she’s able to fall asleep just like that. It’s handy, in a situation like this.

Despite her sarcastic prayers to the ancient gods that she wouldn’t have another inappropriate dream about Mel, she does. Oh boy, she does.

Mel kisses her with experienced lips that surprise her, for she thought Mel would never have even heard of sex. Mel proves her wrong, though, taking off Janice’s clothes and exploring her body with her lips and teeth. Mouth open with arousal, Janice helps Mel strip out of her blouse and skirt, then reaches around to undo her bra. Mel isn’t wearing any panties, which makes Janice grin. Mel crouches between Janice’s legs and devours her.

“You’re a cunning linguist,” Janice manages to gasp. She’s proud of herself for this line, as Mel is, in fact, a linguist.

Mel chuckles, and responds by continuing to work her magic – or perhaps just professional – tongue.

Janice wants to come. She wants to come so bad it’s her only focus. But she doesn’t get to, because she wakes up first. She curses.

As the dream begins to slip away, Janice blushes – if she groaned out loud, Mel’s sure to have heard it, as she’s lying as close to Janice as it’s possible to be. Now she thinks about it, Mel’s a bit _too_ close: she’s pressed up against Janice’s back, with an arm draped over Janice’s hip. She glances at Mel, but since it’s the middle of the night and there’s a blackout, she can’t see anything. She can only surmise from Mel’s breathing that she’s asleep.

Sighing, Janice snuggles back under the covers and settles again. She slows her breathing right down. Just before she slips back into the land of sleep, she hears Mel moan in her sleep and speak Janice’s name. Her eyes widen, even as she shakes her head. Mel _can’t_ be having similar dreams.

Then again, maybe she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017: ‘Janice/Mel, wet dreams’.


End file.
